The Way My Life Was Supposed To Be
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: Rini was the richest 16 year old who didnt want to be rich and to top it all off she finds out the guy her mom married isnt her real dad! Rini goes to see her real dad and finds out what its like to be a normal teen. Sailor Moon/Ranma crossover
1. The Rich Lil Girl

Here we go with the exciting disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: (why do they make us do this) No I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon (good enough)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The lil rich girl  
  
Rini's parents were the most richest people in the world but one thing Rini wanted was a normal family. When your rich its hard to find a man who doesn't want you for your money or that is too stuck up (A.N. Rini's NOT stuck up okie) "Rini" a voice said "Yeah Mom" Rini said back. "you know how you're father just died." Rini's Mom said as she sat down on Rini's bed "Yeah" Rini said "Well how do I say this...he wasn't you're real father." Her Mom said while laughing nervously. "NANI!"  
  
~*~*With all the Ranma People*~*~  
  
It had been 2 months after Akane's death, no one had known why or how she died all they knew is that they found her body.(A.N. EVIL AKANE you can tell I don't like her ^.^) Soun (or Mr. Tendo) had gathered his two daughters to tell them something that seemed important. "Girls" he said seriously "well um...your sister is coming to visit." He said while putting his hand behind his head. "Wait, we have another sister." Nabiki said. "Well yeah only she looks a little...different." Mr. Tendo finished. "How different" said Nabiki with a blank tone.  
  
~*~*In Rini's LIMO*~*~ (A.N. how come she gets one *pout*)  
  
Rini let out a soft sigh as the limo drove her to meet her real dad. She had all these questions swarming in her head, but her music was a bit too loud...ok it was up almost all the way but, that's not important. The limo drove through the streets to get to the desired area. Rini's heart was pounding. She sat wondering while singing to the music "Once upon a time in Kyla park where they live life fast and they scared of dark there was a little nigga by the name of Chris no one paid him any time no one gave a --- -." (A.N. what I like that song. If ya font know the songs Gossip Folks) She was interrupted by the driver "We're here Miss" The driver said. Rini's heart pounded while she stepped out if the limo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Well this is my lil' Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover ^.^ I know ya'll wont like it. I really wanted to write it so NO FLAMES! Okie. Well R+R or pweese review.  
  
Oh and  
  
No reviews=No story!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Rinko 


	2. Adjusting To New Surroundings

Note: Juss ta let ya know Usagi or (Serena) is not Chibi-Usa's mother!!! Chapter 2 Adjusting To New Surroundings She stepped out of the limo and looked at the people who were out side waiting for her arrival. She walked over to them and stopped for a second she saw one boy, two girls and two old men. Nabiki looked at her "That's her she doesn't look anything like you." She said with a questionable expression. "This is what I meant when I said she looked a little different." Mr. Tendo said while scooting by Rini. "A little different!?! The girl has pink hair!." Ranma said. "She got all her looks from her mom's side of the family." Mr. Tendo said while smiling.  
  
~*~*The next day*~*~  
  
It was Sunday, Rini's first full day here, and sunny. Rini opened the door and waited a little. Someone was supposed to show her around. Rini sat on the Dojo (well I think it's a dojo..it should be right) smiling.  
  
~*~*Inside*~*~  
  
Mr. Tendo looked around franticly. "Uh...Dad?" Nabiki asked with an odd expression. "Oh, Nabiki can you show your sister around town?!" Soun said while panting. "Sorry cant." Nabiki said then left. Kasumi then walked by with some cookies in a basket. "Kasumi!" Soun said on his knees. "Yes, father" Kasumi said with a soft smile. "Can you please show your sister around town?" Soun said practically begging. "Sorry but I cant." Kasumi said as she walked out the door with her cookies. Then, Ranma walked past. "Ranma! Can you show Rini around town?" Soun asked. "Nope." Ranma said simply then walked off. Rini heard everything that was going on in the dojo and finally popped in. "It's okie, I can show myself around." Rini said as she smiled and then popped out.  
  
Rini walked around and looking at everything trying to memorize where everything was. She let out a soft sigh. "Goodness this is boring." Rini continued to walk around trying to adjust. The streets were filled with people, some people thought she was odd with her pink hair others (like boys *sigh) thought she was cute or hot. Rini didn't really like all the attention so she took her hair down so she wouldn't look that different with her odd cone style.  
  
Rini came across a school that was called Furinkan High. "That's a funny name for a school." thought said to herself. "That's the school you're gonna got to." A voice said from behind her. "Huh?" Rini said as she turned around to see Ranma sitting on a tree eating an apple. "Oh, hi Ranma!" Rini said cheerfully. "So that's the school I'm gonna go to?" Rini said while turning back around. "yep" Ranma said while talking another bite of his apple.  
  
Rini continued staring at the school until suddenly something jumped on her. "Shampoo!!" A man yelled as he hugged Rini. "N-no the shampoo's by the bathtub." Rini said while prying the man off. The man jumped up to Ranma and yelled "Shampoo!!" again, but before he could get to Ranma, Ranma had kicked him so he flew up and turned into one of those far away star thingies. (-_-0 I dunno) "Um...who was that?" Rini asked while looking up at the sky. "That's Mousse." Ranma said as he threw the apple core somewhere in the bushes and hopped down from the tree. "Uh.....does he have like problems or something..." Rini said while sweatdropping. "No just obsessed." Ranma said as he walked away. Rini could already sense that it was gonna be an odd day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya!  
  
Well I finally got another chapie done! Its hard cuz I don't get much time to work on my stories and I go in a circle I do a chapie for "The lost constellation." Then "Stuck with Bandits." Then finally I do "The way my life was supposed to be" So I don't get much time to work on one chapie and, well you get the idea.  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
-Rinko =^.^= 


	3. More people

Chapter 3  
  
Even more new people..(well more like new person)  
  
Rini could already tell this was going to be an odd day...  
  
Rini stared off a the school for a minute and then realized that Ranma was gone. "Huh" She said as she snapped back into reality. "Oh wait! Ranma- san!!" Rini yelled to Ranma as she caught up to his pace. "So what is this town like anyway?" She said as she continues to look around at the surrounding places. "Pretty...er...normal" Ranma lied and then sweatdropped. "Oh..." Rini trailed off. Then a rumble came from the ground below Ranma and Rini. "Don't tell me its" Ranma hadn't finished because a hole emerged from the ground revealing Ryoga looking at a map.  
  
"This doesn't look like Hinata..." Ryoga said as he took a glance away from his map. "What are you doing here!?" Ranma yelled at the directionally challenged 16-year-old. "Ranma, when did you get here?" Ryoga asked as he once again looked up from his map. "This is normal! I don't know about you but where I come from men don't just emerge from the ground and then act like nothing happened." Rini said as she looked at the duo. "Who's that?" Ryoga asked as he looked at Rini. "Another one of Tendo's daughters." Ranma said as he looked at Rini and then back at Ryoga. "He's back to three now..." Ryoga said sadly as you could tell his thoughts of Akane. "What'd I do?" Rini said as she was confused.  
  
Later in the day or about 7:00pm Rini was back to on her own looking around the town. "This place is big." She said simply. It soon then started to rain and Rini decided that it was time to go back. She walked down the streets that led back to the Tendo dojo and right before she got back she had seen...a small pig. "You look cold." Rini said as she picked the black pig up. "Maybe we can find your owner." She then entered the dojo and slipped on her slippers as she went upstairs to dry her hair and put on dry clothes. Half way up the stairs (I don't care if it doesn't have stairs it does now!) she met Ranma. Ranma looked at Rini's arms and then realized who it was. "I found him on the street, he doesn't have a collar or anything to show owner ship." Rini said as she looked down at P-Chan. "Hey, Ryo--" Ranma was cut off when P-Chan had jumped up on his face. "You have a new favorite huh?" Ranma said as he sweatdropped. "He likes you already!" Rini said as she showed off some of her ditzy-ness and then picked Ryoga off of Ranma's face then went up to her room to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Rini had been sleeping soundly when she was suddenly awoken by the sound of someone calling her name. "Rini!!!!!! RINI!!!!" Mr. Tendo (I dun like callin him Soun o.o) called from downstairs. Rini opened her eyes and then sweatdropped as she sat up put on some clothes and went downstairs. "What do you want." Rini said as her eyes remained half closed. "What are you wearing!? You have school in 20 minutes! Here's your school uniform." Mr. Tendo said as he handed her the white and light blue dress. "Are you serious.." Rini said as she looked at the dress. "It looks stupid, and blue doesn't look real good on me." Rini finished. "That's why I don't wear one." Ranma said as he passed by the two of them. Rini sighed as she headed upstairs to her room so that she could change.  
  
Ranma and Rini were walking to school, Rini had still been a little tired. Ranma was walking on top of the fence or on anything that was in front of him. Rini smiled as she then looked into the sky. "Hey, Ranma" Rini started. "What is....that?" She said as she continued to look in the same direction now at a complete stop. "What's what?" Ranma said as he too was now looking towards the sky. Rini walked up to the fence and pointed at a spot in the sky, she waited a little bit as Ranma searched for what ever she had seen. Rini then shook the fence and Ranma fell down. "HEY!" Ranma yelled. "Now can you see stars in the sky?" Rini asked playfully as she smiled. "Why'd ya do that." Ranma said as he sat himself up. "Cus' I can, now you need to stop playing around or we'll be late for school and it will be all your fault." Rini remarked as she walked off. Ranma's head fell down as he sweatdropped. "Rini that way..." Ranma said as he pointed in the opposite direction in which Rini was walking. "Right!" Rini said as she turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiyas!  
  
Hrmmmmm well I haven't really updated because I dunno I didn't and I think ill hold a vote for couples! Is okies? So vote! Ja ne 


	4. Kuno, Shampoo and Dork?

Chapter 4  
  
Kuno, Shampoo and Dork?!?  
  
(A.N. okies well now its Chibiusa and yea because I decided to work on stories today okies?)  
  
Chibiusa twirled around while humming a random tune that just popped into her head. It was a bright and beautiful day, and the first day of school was the only day to be excited. Her shoes lightly tapped on the street with Ranma's following right behind her. She was trying to do everything she could to forget about her home, because it didn't look like she was going back anytime soon.  
  
"No more humming." Ranma said plainly as he followed the cheerful pink haired girl. She turned around and looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing!" She smiled and turned back around now skipping down the road.  
  
When they got to the school she giggled, put her hand on her forehead to block the sun as she looked up at the spacious blue sky. "Today should be fun" She thought to herself, but she really had no idea. There was a dot in the sky falling down. "Look Ranma-kun!" Chibiusa pointed at the sky. "I'm not falling for that agai--" Ranma was cut off when Kuno landed on him. Chibiusa just tilted her head. "Why hello! My name is Tendo Chibiusa!" She smiled and looked at Kuno. He then forgot about Ranma and ran up and held her hand while kneeling. "Hello my beautiful maiden." He kissed her hand. She giggled. "Wow people in this school sure are friendly." She then walked over to Ranma. "Ranma-kun?" She paused. "Your going to be late for school...." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into Furinkin High.  
  
By the end of the school day she had already made friends even though Nabiki was trying to teach her the value of a dollar. Many people were also talking about her at the end of the day too. Most people thought that she was like Akane since she already had Kuno head over heals for her just like the "Pig-tailed girl", but Chibiusa, of course, didn't have much of a temper. The other person she was described as was the famous ice-skater Azusa, very bubbly, happy and ditzy.  
  
Chibiusa was sitting in front of the school waiting for Ranma, since Nabiki went over to her friend's house, so that she could get back to the dojo. She sighed and took another glance at the scenery. Sunny days were always nice to have. 30 minutes passed and she assumed that he just wasn't coming, she was going to have to find her own way home.  
  
The streets were filled with people of many sorts and she wasn't paying that much attention, when she bumped into a purple haired girl. "Gomen nasai!" Chibusa yelled out as she helped the girl up. "Now all things scattered on ground!" The girl cried. "Oh!" Chibiusa got on her knees to pick some of the items up. It seemed like things that you had used to make soups, there were spices and chopsticks among most of the things.  
  
After everything was picked up, Chibiusa smiled at the girl and offered to help her. The girl had only smiled back at her with a simple "yes".  
  
When they got to the girls final destination Chibiusa set all of the items down and realized something. "Shampoo." The girl looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for help." She bowed. "Chibiusa." Chibiusa replied and gave off a smile also.  
  
"Dinners ready!" Kasumi chimed as she set the newly made food on the table. "Good I'm starving." Ranma walked in and sat on one of the pillows. "Has Chibiusa come home yet?" Genma asked as he also walked into the room. "No, I haven't seen her." Kasumi looked at him.  
  
"I found it!!! I finally found it!!!" Chibiusa yelled while bursting through the door. "Where were you?" Nabiki asked her. "Well, I kinda couldn't find the dojo..." She trailed off. "Damn, I was supposed to get you home huh?" Ranma said while popping out from the dining room. "Yea, kinda" She sighed. "I'll getchya a map next time." He popped back in and began to eat his rice. She sighed, now because she was trying to contain her anger. "I'm going to go to bed now." She headed up the stairs. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kasumi asked as she walked up. "I'm not that hungry, but you can save it for tomorrow if you want." She smiled.  
  
The next day it was raining. "Well I guess this is the pay for a nice day." Chibiusa looked up at the sky. Ranma was trying his best to avoid all of the rain and stay undercover. "What's wrong Ranma-kun? It's just a little rain." She looked at him from her spot in the middle of an uncovered road. He remained silent. "Hm..." She just shook her head and continued to walk towards Furinkin High.  
  
When Chibiusa got to school she was surprised when somehow Ranma had gotten there before her and was now talking with his friends. She walked up to the group. "Ranma-kun, when did you get here? I thought that you were scared of the rain." He looked back at her. "Yea well..." "Chibiusa-chan!" One of her new friends Saori called out, cutting Ranma off. "Saori-chan, Konnichiwa!" She ran over to Saori and walked off to her first class. Ranma sighed.  
  
Today was Friday, and since Japanese students only got every other Saturday off, it was a day to be happy, no matter what the weather. "la la la" Chibiusa twirled around in the rain. "You get less wet if you walk in the rain ya know." She commented. "Oh that's great." Ranma said expressionless. Chibiusa suddenly stopped abruptly. "It's the piggie!" She squealed. "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked. "I'm looking at the piggie." She looked at Ranma. Ranma sighed. "Forget it."  
  
"Do you think piggies take baths?" Chibiusa asked when they got to the dojo. "No, they hate water and any owner who tries to give them one makes the pig mad at them. "Oh. Well then is there such thing as black piggies?" She looked at P-Chan. "You have one right now don't you?" He plopped off his shoes. "Well then you take care of dork-chan because I have to take a bath." She handed P-Chan to Ranma. "Dork-chan?" He looked at her. "Yes dork, I decided to name him dork-chan" She smiled.  
  
When she got out of the bath, the first thing she did was gone to her room to change. After that she went downstairs to see "Dork-chan" and heard some odd noises.  
  
"Get back here Ryoga!" One said. "squeall squeaaaaaaaaaal." The sound of water splashing could be heard.  
  
Chibiusa walked down the stairs. "What's going o--oh Konnichiwa Hibiki- kun." She waved at him. "Are you and Ranma playing a game, because I need Dork-chan back now Ranma. "He ran off." Ranma replied. "Me and Ryoga-kun were trying to catch him." "Oh, okies then!" She went back up the stairs and back into her room. "This place is weirder than I thought...wait was Hibiki-kun just naked!?"  
  
Okies all done with this chapter...but hey you can be happy I decided to update! YATTA! =-= :3 okies well till' next time! waves ja mata  
  
-me! The almighty story writer. 


End file.
